Yasutora Sado
| obrazek = Ep351 Sado.jpg|Nowy wygląd Chad.jpg|Stary wygląd | rasa = Człowiek (Fullbringer) | urodziny = 7 kwietniaManga Bleach; Tom 2, profil postaci Sado | wiek = 16-17 27 (epilog) | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 197 cm | waga = 112 kg (przedtem) 118 kgManga Bleach; Tom 53, profil postaci Sado | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Karakura | poprzednia przynależność = Xcution | zawód = Uczeń liceum | bazy operacyjne = Dom Sado, Minamikawase, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (dziadek, martwy) Nienazwana matka (martwa) Nienazwany ojciec (martwy) | edukacja = Gimnazjum MashibaManga Bleach; Rozdział 0.8, strona 3 Liceum Karakura | fullbring = Brazo Derecha de Gigante i Brazo Izquierda del Diablo | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 7 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 2 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Hiroki Yasumoto | angielski głos = Jamieson Price (Odcinki 80+) | hiszpański głos = Rafael Oriol (Hiszpania) Diego Armando Nieves (Ameryka Łacińska) }} , również znany jako , jest człowiekiem, żyjącym w Karakurze. Uczęszcza do Liceum Karakura, chodzi do klasy z Ichigo Kurosakim. Wygląd Sado jest nastolatkiem pochodzenia meksykańskiego z falistymi, brązowymi włosami, które zazwyczaj opadają mu na brązowe oczy. To muskularny i bardzo wysoki mężczyzna, który wydaje się być znacznie starszym, niż w rzeczywistości jest. Sado ma tatuaż na lewym ramieniu, który brzmi Amore e Morte ("miłość i śmierć" w języku włoskim) i składa się z serca, węża i skrzydeł anioła wokół niego. Zazwyczaj nosi albo swój mundurek szkolny lub krzykliwą koszulkę z krótki rękawem o otwartym kołnierzyku. Ma na sobie ciemną koszulkę, z długim rękawem z ozdobą w kształcie róży na lewym rękawie. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu i definitywnej klęsce Aizena, Sado zapuścił małą bródkę. Osobowość Sado jest cichą osobą, która jest często podmiotem żartów lub łobuzów, bo nigdy nie walczy. Niemniej jednak jest traktowany na równi w w grupie przyjaciół z Karakury. Chad ma również słabość do słodkich rzeczy, jak małe zwierzątka lub forma pluszaka u Kona. Yasutora również pokazał wysoką inteligencję; zajął 11. miejsce z 322. uczniów w Liceum Karakura.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 13 Sado jest bardzo lojalną osobą, szczególnie wobec swoich przyjaciół, zwłaszcza w stosunku Ichigo, który jest jednym z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, nawet do tego stopnia, że próbował pokonać kapitana Gotei 13, by mu pomóc. Okazał się również nieustraszonym i zostało to powiedziane przez jego licznych wrogów, jak np. pierwszego Hollowa, z którym walczył. Wyjątkowo okazuje trochę emocji, gdy coś na czym mu zależy, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ulubionym posiłkiem Chada są pomidory. Lubi również muzykę, ale rzadko ogląda telewizję. Jedynym programem, który lubi jest Carnivore Kingdom, który zaczyna się o 8. rano w niedzielę. Tak bardzo go lubi, że kupił sobie płyty DVD z serialem.Wywiad Weekly Shōnen Jump; Wywiad 42 Z powodu, że Kon jest tanim pluszakiem przeboju rynkowego, który jest głównym bohaterem Carnivore Kingdom, Yasutora uważa Kona za coś szczególnie ładnego. Innym widowiskiem, które lubi, jest Pogromca Duchów Dona Kanonjiego. Sado ma również gitarę basową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 184, strona 15 Historia Sado urodził się na Okinawie, w Japonii, ale został zabrany do Meksyku przez swoich rodziców w młodym wieku. Po ich śmierci, Chad został zaadoptowany w wieku ośmiu lat przez Oscara Joaquín de la Rosę, człowieka uważanego za jego dziadka, gdyż Yasutora nazywał go Abuelo ("dziadek" po hiszpańsku).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 107, strony 8-9 W czasie swoich wczesnych lat, Sado był niesamowicie brutalny; wykorzystując swój wzrost, zastraszał i bił inne dzieci, które go nie lubiły. Oscar próbował nauczyć Chada łagodności, ale początkowo bezskutecznie. Pewnego dnia, ojcowie dzieci, których Yasutora bił, postanowili go ukarać, atakując Sado. Oscar stanął między nimi, biorąc karę Chada na siebie bez odwetu. Yasutora został zainspirowany tym wydarzeniem, by stać się przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Na pamiątkę tego zdarzenia, de la Rosa dał Sado starą meksykańską monetę; lata później, gdy Joaquín umarł, Sado złożył ślubowanie, że nigdy nie będzie walczył, chyba, że w obronie innych. Według instrukcji - nawet jeśli jego życie byłoby w niebezpieczeństwie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 37 Moneta stała się symbolem tego ślubowania, a Chad uznał, że moneta ma większą wartość niż jego życie. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo oddaje Chadowi jego talizman Jakiś czas po śmierci de la Rosy, Yasutora przeniósł się do Japonii i dołączył do gimnazjum Mashiba w mieście Karakura. W 8 klasieManga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strona 10 pomógł Ichigo, gdy ten został zaatakowany przez bandytów. Sado został później zaatakowany przez dwóch członków klanu Yokochiniego, ale dotrzymując ślubowania, nie uderzył w odwecie lub we własnej obronie. Ichigo jednak interweniuje i ratuje go, a potem dowiaduje się trochę o przeszłości Chada, znaczeniu monety i ślubu, które złożył. Jednakże, podczas ucieczki członków gangu, zostawili telefon komórkowy z trwającą rozmową z Yokochinim, pozwalając mu szpiegować Yasutorę i dowiedzieć się, co może się wyjść z niego. Yokochini później porwał Sado i zagroził mu zniszczeniem monety. Ichigo unieruchomił szyję z powrotem, tym razem nie tylko dla ochrony Chada, ale także monety, która była dla niego taka droga. Gdy gang został pokonany, Yasutora i Ichigo zawarli pakt do walki o siebie i wzajemnej ochrony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 107, strony 4-16 Ponieważ byli stale związany z walkami i bójkami z bandytami i przestępcami, zarówno Ichigo, jak i Sado zdobyli reputację bandytów. Ich reputacja znacznie przekroczyła przemoc wśród młodzieży, gdyż zrobiono z nich pewien rodzaj nieletnich gangsterów. Podczas ich pierwszego dnia szkoły, Chad i Ichigo zostali zmuszeni do walki z gangiem bandytów pod przewodnictwem Reiichi Ōshimiego, który zaryzykował, by udowodnić swoją brawurę, pokonując tak groźny duet. Kiedy Mizuiro Kojima zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi, Reiichi rozpoczął prześladowanie Keigo Asano, zmuszając dwóch do pomocy mu i pobicia Reiichiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 0.8, strony 3-11 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Sado zatrzymuje belkę swoimi ramionami Sado otrzymuje ofertę zajęcie się papugą od swoich przyjaciół, ale poinformowali go, że jest to przeklęta papuga, której poprzedni właściciele zginęli straszną śmiercią. Gdy już się o tym dowiaduje, belka spada na grupę, lecz Sado przyjmuje ją na swoje plecy. Ptak nagle zaczyna mówić tak, jakby rozumiał sytuację Chada i rozpoczyna z nim rozmowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 1-3 Później, gdy Ichigo Kurosaki ma zamiar walczyć z Reiichim Ōshimą, Yasutora interweniuje i popycha go z dala. Przyjaciele Sado dowiadują się o jego ranach i Chad wyjaśnia, co się z nim stało. Sado następnie pokazuje grupie swoją nową papugę, ale nie wyjaśnia, od kogo ją dostał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 11-14 thumb|left|190px|Rana Sado Później, ranny Sado przybywa do Kliniki Kurosakich wraz ze swoją papugą i pokazuje straszliwą ranę na plecach. Chad jednak twierdzi, że nic mu nie jest i próbuje uciec, lecz kończy się to upadkiem na ziemię, zanim mógł się gdziekolwiek ruszyć i rozpoczyna odpoczynek w łóżku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 18-21 Sado następnie opuszcza szpital, nie mówiąc nic nikomu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strona 1 Pojawia się w opuszczonym magazynie z papugą, ale nagle zostają oni przez coś zaatakowani i Chad zaczyna uciekać z ptakiem, który mówi, że uratuje on swoją matkę. Gdy tylko wychodzi na zewnątrz, Sado zauważa Rukię i Ichigo, i zaczyna uciekać od nich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strony 14-16 thumb|right|190px|Chad powala Shriekera na ziemię Zatrzymuje się jednak, kiedy zauważa, że Rukia jest w tarapatach i wraca, by jej pomóc. Od razu uderza niewidzialne zagrożenie o imieniu Shrieker, zaskakując Rukię. Dziewczyna następnie ostrzega Sado, że Shrieker lata, ale chłopak nie widzi to jako problem, gdyż podnosi słup telefoniczny i używa go, by wbić Shriekera w ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 9, strony 12-19 Sado i Rukia nagle zostają powaleni na ziemię przez "artylerię" Shriekera, ale Yasutora po prostu używa swojej brutalnej siły by je rozerwać. Sado następnie pomaga Rukii gdy Shrieker leci w powietrzu ponownie, jednakże gdy Yasutora wyrzuca Rukię w powietrze, zostaje ona zatrzymana przez miniaturową bombę Shriekera. Hollow następnie wyciąga papugę Sado i grozi, że zabije ptaka, jeśli się poruszy, więc Rukia jest zmuszona do samotnej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 10, strony 5-14 Później Sado zauważa, że ciało Ichigo leży na ziemi, ale Rukia wyjaśnia, że jest on w środku bitwy i wtedy mówi mu żeby zabrał jego ciało i papugę z dala.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 11, strona 7 Po zakończonej bitwie okazuje się, że ptak jest tak naprawdę dzieckiem. Papuga dziękuje Chadowi za wszystko, a tuż przed wysłaniem do Soul Society mówi Sado, że jeśli spotkają się oni kiedyś w Soul Society, będzie mógł go od czasu, do czasu ponosić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 12, strony 15-19 thumb|left|190px|Sado i jego przyjaciele na pokazie Dona Kanonjiego Podczas szkoły, Sado pokazuje swoim przyjaciołom papugę ponownie, ale zauważają, że ma mniejszy zasób słownictwa. Chad po prostu twierdzi, że ptak był taki, gdy się obudził.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 13, strona 13 Później Yasutora idzie z przyjaciółmi na pokaz Dona Kanonjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 27, strona 14 Chociaż Sado słyszy dziwny głos, Keigo mówi mu, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 28, strona 3 Gdy show trwa, Ichigo zostaje złapany przez ochronę i Sado stara się mu pomóc, ale Keigo zatrzymuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 29, strona 10 Po występie Dona Kanonjiego, Sado i reszta jego kolegów z klasy, którzy byli na pokazie, zostają okrzyczani przez Kagine za spowodowanie tego zamieszania na pokazie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 33, strona 2 Rukia rozprasza nauczyciela pozwalając Sado i innym uciec przez okno.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 33, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Sado atakujący Bulbousa G swoimi nowymi mocami Później, Sado zostaje zaatakowany przez Hollowa, o imieniu Bulbous G i ucieka, zabierając Hollowa z dala od tej przestrzeni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 38, strony 7-15 Niestety, kończy się to dotarciem do Karin Kurosaki, siostry Ichigo, co zmusza Chada do jej ochrony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 38, strony 18-19 Sado, nie mogąc zobaczyć Hollowa, decyduje się na pomoc Karin, przez jej oczy. Kiedy bitwa toczy się, Yasutora przypomina sobie, że jego pięści są przeznaczone do ochrony, a to powoduje, że wokół prawej ręki tworzy się zbroja i pozwala mu zdobyć przewagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 39, strony 3-19 Sado, będąc w stanie zobaczyć Hollowa, zabija swego przeciwnika swoją nowo odkrytą mocą. Chad następnie upada na ziemię i zastanawia się, dlaczego zdobył tą moc, ale decyduje, że to nie ma znaczenia i jest po prostu zadowolony, że siostra Ichigo nie ucierpiała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 40, strony 5-15 thumb|left|190px|Urahara mówi o Shinigami i Pustych Sado oraz Orihime Sado później pojawia się wraz z Orihime w Sklepie Urahary, a tam Urahara przygotowuje się do wyjaśnienia, w jaki sposób otrzymali swoje nowe moce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 44, strony 3-5 Urahara opowiada o Hollowach i Shinigami, ale Sado i Orihime trudno jest w to uwierzyć. Kisuke następnie mówi, że duża ilość Reiatsu Ichigo wyciekła z niego, co spowodowało uzyskanie ich mocy, i te moce są tym, z czym muszą teraz być.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 44, strony 18-21 Urahara następnie mówi im, że jeśli chcą kontynuować tą drogę ze swoimi mocami, pokaże im ich przeciwników, którym będą musieli sprostać w przyszłości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 45, strony 1-4 Yasutora i Orihime następnie oglądają z pewnej odległości, jak Ichigo i Uryū walczą z Menosem Grande. Powoduje to, że dwójka zastanawia się, jak powinni zdecydować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strony 6-8 thumb|right|190px|Sado, Orihime i Yoruichi próbują zwerbować Uryū Po tym, jak Rukia zostaje zabrana do Soul Society by wykonać na niej wyrok, kot o imieniu Yoruichi idzie do Orihime i Sado i oferuje im trening dla nich, aby mogli ją uratować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 60, strona 19 Chad i Inoue następnie idą do Uryū i pytają się go, czy będzie trenował z nimi dobrze, ale on odmawia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 61, strony 3-9 Obaj następnie rozpoczynają trening i próbują wydobyć swoje nowe moce ponownie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 62, strony 7-13 Po pomyślnym wykonaniu tego zadania, dwójka wychodzi i przygotowuje się do pójścia do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strona 19 W dzień, w który decydują się na wyruszenie do Stowarzyszenia, Sado, Ichigo, Orihime i Uryū przybywają do Sklepu Urahary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 69, strony 16-19 Po tym, jak Kisuke wyjaśnia jak dostać się do Soul Society, Yoruichi prowadzi grupę do Dangai i mówi im, by biegli tak szybko, jak tylko mogą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 70, strony 5-18 Sado i inni są ścigani przez Kōtotsu, więc Orihime wykorzystuje swoją tarczę, aby chronić ich od Janitor i grupa pędem wychodzi przez wyjście i dostają się do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 4-12 Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Grupa przybywa do Soul Society Po dotarciu do Soul Society, grupa natychmiastowo spotyka opozycję w postaci Jidanbō Ikkanzaki, blokującego drogę do Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 13-20 Ichigo łatwo pokonuje go, ale grupa zostaje zatrzymana przed wejściem do Seireitei, gdy kapitan Gin Ichimaru zamyka im wrota.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 72-75 Ludzie z Rukongai nagle wychodzą i jeden z nich okazuje się być Shibatą, papugą Sado z wcześniej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 76, strona 5 Yasutora zaczyna go nosić, jak obiecał, i zostaje powiedziane, że Shibata ciągle nie znalazł swojej matki, więc Chad zachęca go do dalszego szukania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 76, strony 8-10 Grupa próbuje znaleźć nową drogę do Seireitei, więc Yoruichi przyprowadza ich do Kūkaku Shiby, której fajerwerki pomogą Sado i innym dostać się do Seireitei przez duchowe działo. Po udanym wejściu, grupa zostaje rozdzielona.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 76-85 thumb|right|190px|Sado pokonuje Tatsufusę jednym ciosem W Seireitei, Shinigami rozpoczęli poszukiwania Sado, który ukrywał się tuż obok.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 87, strony 1-2 Chad wtedy znajduje jakichś Shinigami z 11. Oddziału i idzie z nimi walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93, strony 5-7 Później, Yasutora budzi się w opuszczonym magazynie po śnie, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Ichigo, po czym słyszy głosy jakichś przychodzących Shinigami, powodując, że przygotowuje się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 102, strony 4-5 Sado zdobywa wtedy informacje od pewnego Shinigami, gdzie Rukia jest przetrzymywana i rusza do tego miejsca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 102, strony 12-14 W drodze, napotyka żołnierza trzeciej rangi 8. Oddziału, Tatsufusę Enjōjiego, jednak łatwo pokonuje go jednym uderzeniem. Chad wtedy konfrontuje się z Shunsuiem Kyōraku, kapitanem 8. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 105, strony 10-17 thumb|left|190px|Sado atakuje Shunsuia Sado i Shunsui zaczynają trochę rozmawiać i próbują uniknąć walki między sobą, ale wkrótce zrozumieli, że muszą rozpocząć bitwę, i to też czynią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 106, strony 1-8 Kapitan szybko obezwładnia Chada, dzięki swojemu szybkiemu refleksowi i Kyōraku pyta się go, dlaczego przybył do Soul Society, a wtedy chłopak odpowiada, że Ichigo chce ocalić Rukię i to jest wystarczający powód dla niego. To powoduje, że Shunsui wyciąga podwójne Zanpakutō i Chad naciera na niego z jednym ostatecznym atakiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 106, strony 10-19 Kyōraku jednak przebija żołądek Sado i szybko go pokonuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 107, strony 17-19 Shunsui wtedy decyduje się umieścić Yasutorę w areszcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 108, strony 1-11 thumb|right|190px|Sado i pozostali zauważeni na rozpoczęciu egzekucji Będąc w więzieniu, Sado spotyka tam Uryū i Ganju, a Chad postanawia, że muszą poczekać, aż Ichigo ich uratuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 128, strony 4-9 Później, kapitan Kenpachi Zaraki przybywa z Orihime, by uratować Sado i pozostałych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 137, strony 9-13 Po ucieczce, Yasutora i pozostali znajdują się w Seireitei, ale napotykają trudności, gdy konfrontują się z dwoma kapitanami i dwoma porucznikami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138, strony 16-19 Kenpachi decyduje walczyć z nimi samemu, więc Chad i reszta kontynuują bieg.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139, strona 3 Gdy biegną, grupa zauważa, że egzekucja Rukii rozpoczęła się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strony 10-12 Sado i pozostali nareszcie przychodzą na miejsce egzekucji Rukii, Wzgórze Sōkyoku, i zostają poinformowani przez Yachiru Kusajishi, że Rukia uciekła, a Ichigo obecnie walczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 164, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Sado i inni odchodzą z Soul Society Po zakończeniu bitwy Ichigo, Sado oraz reszta biegną do niego i rozmawiają z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 167, strony 14-17 Później, Chad i każdy w Seireitei, za pomocą Kidō, zostają poinformowani, że Aizen odpowiada za cały spisek, i dowiadują się, że ma zamiar zabić Rukię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strony 9-16 Tydzień po zdradzie Aizena, Uryū robi ubranie dla Yasutory i Orihime, które przypominają te, w którym weszli po raz pierwszy do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strony 5-6 Sado i reszta wtedy opuszczają Soul Society i wracają do Świata Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strony 17-19 Gdy już tam są, Yasutora zostaje podrzucony do domu przez Kisuke Uraharę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strony 4-17 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Sado zostaje zaatakowany i złapany przez wroga Sado powraca do swojego codziennego życia i wraca do szkoły. Po szkole, rozmawia z Orihime na temat ich czasu spędzonego w Soul Society i to, że muszą stać się silniejsi, by być użyteczni Ichigo. Później, Chad i pozostali znajdują Orihime w jej domu, będąc uprowadzoną.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 64 Zmienia się w małą dziewczynkę, która stała za porwaniem i daje mnóstwo testów do ukończenia. Po ich ukończeniu, grupa znajduje Orihime z powrotem w jej domu. Jednakże kończy się to pułapką, i Yasutora zostaje porwany przez wroga.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 65 Później, Sado zostaje użyty jako część ostatniego testu dla Ichigo i pozostałych do ukończenia, ale wszystko się zmienia, gdy okazuje się, że Kisuke miał pomysł, by sprawdzić grupę a Chad był jedynym, który o wszystkim wiedział, gdyż został schwytany. Yoruichi nagle pojawia się i informuje o nowym zagrożeniu, zwanym Bount.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 68 W Sklepie Urahary, Sado otrzymuje zmodyfikowaną duszę Nobę, by pomogła mu w znalezieniu Bount. Po umieszczeniu zmodyfikowanej duszy w wypchane zwierzę, Chad poszukuje Bount z Orihime, Kurōdo i Nobą. Kończą na znalezieniu martwego człowieka i Bount, o imieniu Ryō Utagawa, ale natychmiast opuszcza teren.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 69 Yasutora i reszta znajdują Rukię i Ichigo, i łączą z nią siły. Później, podczas szkoły, zmodyfikowane dusze wyczuwają Bount w okolicy i ruszają naprzód, by go nie zgubić. Sado i reszta znajdują Ryō, a także rozpoczynają z nim walkę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 70 Jednakże, bitwa zostaje przerwana przez kolejnego Bount, nazwanego Yoshino Sōma i zabiera Uryū z dala. Grupa później dowiaduje się, że Uryū jest w szpitalu, więc Chad i pozostali idą do niego oraz rozpoczynają z nim rozmowę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 71 thumb|left|190px|Sado i reszta szukają Uryū i Bount Podczas pobytu w szpitalu, drużyna zostaje ostatecznie zaatakowana przez dwóch młodych Bount, nazwanych Hō i Ban. Grupa była z nimi w stanie trochę walczyć, po czym uciekają na zewnątrz.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 72 Wreszcie, grupie udaje się ich pokonać, dzięki nagłemu przybyciu Ganju.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 73 Natychmiast po walce, Yasutora i reszta odkrywają, że Ishida zaginął ponownie, więc zaczynają go szukać. Po odkryciu, że Bount zamieszkują dwór, ruszają do wspomnianej posiadłości.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 75 Po tym, jak Uryū zostaje uratowany z posiadłości, Sado i pozostali wracają do Sklepu Urahary.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 77-78 Później, grupa decyduje poszukać Bount i Chad zostaje przydzielony do pary z Nobą do ich szukania.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 81 Podczas ich poszukiwań, Ururu pojawia się przed nimi, ale gdy to się staje, muszą stawić czoła Bount Sawatariemu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 82 thumb|right|190px|Ururu ratuje Sado przed Baurą Pojawia się Matsumoto by pomóc drużynie i zaczynają walczyć z Sawatarim. Yasutora i reszta mają trudności w walce z jego lalką, i wkrótce tworzą sobie okazję by uciec. Gdy zastanawiają się co zrobić, Sawatari po raz kolejny się pojawia i Baura atakuje Sado, lecz zostaje odepchnięty przez Ururu, która kończy przyjmując ten cios i zostaje zjedzona. Grupa ucieka ponownie i tworzą plan, by uratować dziewczynkę, jednakże plan się nie powiódł.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 86 Po kolejnej uciecze, grupa pojawia się z udanym planem, w którym Chad uderza Baurę w żołądek, powodując, że wypluł wszystko co zjadł, włączając Ururu, jednak, Sawatari przetrwał to i ucieka ze swoją lalką, pozostawiając walkę nierozstrzygniętą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 87 Po odpoczynku w Sklepie Urahary, Sado i pozostali ruszają do jaskini Bount, by skonfrontować się z nimi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 88 Ruszają do jaskini, ale wkrótce zostają zaatakowani przez lalkę Ugakiego, Gesella. Po zakończeniu bitwy i uratowaniu przez Rangiku, Ichigo mówi Chadowi by chronił Orihime, gdy będzie ona leczyła Rukię i Matsumoto.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 89 Sado pojawia się z Uryū i resztą w lokacji Bount, wewnątrz jaskini. Jednakże, Bount kończą to, wyruszając do Soul Society z pomocą mocy Uryū, więc Yasutora i pozostali ruszają tam też, by ich powstrzymać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 91 Po przybyciu, grupa zmierza do domu Kūkaku Shiby. Po rozmowie z nią, Chad rozdziela się ze wszystkimi, by odszukać Bount ponownie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 92 Po zaatakowaniu Rukii przez Bount, Yasutora pojawia się w domu Shiba, a wtedy pojawia się także Ganju. Sado i reszta jadą na jego dzikach do Kusjishi, ze względu na pogłoski o przebywaniu tam Bount.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 94 W lesie, Ganju przedstawia Byki Kushjishi Chadowi i Orihime,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 96 i po krótkiej rozmowie z nimi, Yasutora i grupa wyruszają do Seireitei, a podczas drogi, Sado łączy się z resztą, lecz wkrótce zostają zatrzymani przez Makiego Ichinose. Przybywający Kenpachi pozwala Chadowi i pozostałym ruszyć do Seireitei.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 97-98 Po przybyciu do Seireitei, odkrywają, że już zostało zaatakowane przez Bount, i Sado oddziela się z Nobą, by odszukać ich odszukać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 99 Chad później dołącza do Ichigo i dwójka z nich rusza za Kariyą. Dwójka znajduje go i walczy z nim, ale Yasutora zostaje szybko odepchnięty z dala przez Jina. Sado wtedy ogląda, jak Kariya łączy się z Jōkaishō i opowiada o swoich planach.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 102 Chad i Kurosaki znajdują później rannego Uryū i decydują się pomóc uleczyć go.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 103 Ruszają do baraków 10 oddziału, a później przybywa Orihime i rozpoczyna leczenie Ishidy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 105 Gdy Kurosaki i Kariya mają swoją ostatnią walkę, Yasutora i pozostali decydują się, by iść do lokacji Ichigo i pomóc mu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 107 Po przybyciu, Rukia zatrzymuje ich przed pomocą, twierdząc, że jest to walka Ichigo. Po jej zakończeniu i pokonaniu Kariyi, Sado i pozostali biegną do Kurosakiego i gratulują mu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 108 Chad wtedy wraca do Karakury z resztą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 109 Arrancar Po powrocie z Soul Society, życie Sado wróciło do normy i powrócił do szkoły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 183, strony 6-7 Podczas niej, Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami Ichigo włącza się, informując, że Hollow jest w tych okolicach, skłaniając Yasutorę z Orihime i Ichigo do pokonania go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 183, strony 12-13 Po łatwym pokonaniu Hollowa przez Kurosakiego, ten mówi Sado i Orihime, że nie muszą za każdym razem iść z nim i mu pomagać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 183, strony 15-17 Później, Chad znajduje w klasie ponownie i po tym, jak Ichigo jeszcze raz wychodzi, mówi nowemu uczniowi z transferu, Shinjiemu Hirako, że Ichigo zawsze taki jest.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 184, strona 7 thumb|left|190px|Sado pokonany przez Yammy'ego Później Sado i Orihime wchodzą w walkę między Shinjim i dziewczyną, nazwaną Hiyori Sarugaki i pytają się ich, co chcą od Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 189, strony 15-17 Jednakże, po tym jak Hiyori grozi, że zabije ich, Shinji zabiera dziewczynę stamtąd i Orihime próbuje za nimi podążyć, lecz zatrzymuje ją Yasutora, wyjaśniając, że zostaną tylko zabici.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 190, strony 1-4 Chad i Inoue następnie wyczuwają ogromne ciśnienie duchowe wokół terenu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 191, strona 3 Biegną do miejsca, skąd to dochodzi i po zobaczeniu, jak mnóstwo ludzi pada martwych na ziemię, Sado mówi Orihime, że potrzebuje jej leczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 192, strony 1-3 Później, Yasutora ratuje Tatsuki przed Arrancarem, nazwanym Yammym Llargo. Chad mówi Inoue, by uciekła razem z Arisawą, ale Yammy atakuje Sado i powala go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 191, strony 14-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zatrzymuje Di Roya przed zabiciem Chada Chad zostaje później pokazany, jak patrzy przez okno, będąc wyleczonym z ran.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strona 23 Następnie wstaje i wychodzi, ale konfrontuje się z Arrancarem, Di Royem Rinkerem, lecz Ichigo pojawia się i ratuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strony 16-18 Yasutora niechętnie ucieka, po tym jak Ichigo mówi mu to, lecz Chad myśli, że już nigdy nie będzie pomocny Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 201, strony 1-5 Sado idzie wtedy do Sklepu Urahary i błaga Kisuke Uraharę, by wytrenował go,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strony 15-17 więc Urahara każe mu trenować z Renjim, gdy używa on formy Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 223, strony 17-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 224, strony 12-18 Później, gdy Yasutora kontynuował trening, Urahara mówi Orihime, że nie pozwoli jej walczyć w nadchodzącej walce, więc Sado zaczyna kłócić się z Kisuke, gdyż jest ona jego towarzyszką. Jednakże Inoue mówi Chadowi, że jest w porządku, jeśli nie będzie walczyła i wychodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 227, strony 8-17 Gdy Arrancarzy poziomu Espady atakują miasto Karakura, Chad chce iść i walczyć, ale Urahara decyduje, że sam pójdzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strona 19 Później, gdy Orihime zostaje porwana przez Ulquiorrę z rozkazu Aizena i zabrana do Hueco Mundo, Yasutora i Uryū decydują ruszyć do Hueco Mundo z Ichigo, aby ją ocalić, i Sado pokazuje jaką siłę zdobył dla Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 239, strony 17-21 Urahara wtedy otwiera Gargantę i trójka z nich wchodzi do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strony 1-5 Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Sado, Uryū i Ichigo przybywają do Hueco Mundo Po przejściu przez Gargantę, grupa przybywa do budynku i tajemniczy wrogowie natychmiast konfrontują się z grupą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 241, strony 16-19 Grupa zaczyna uciekać i ostatecznie docierają do znacznie szerszego pokoju, będąc otoczonym przez Aisslingera Wernarra i Demourę Zodda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strony 1-5 Sado rozpoczyna walkę z Aisslingerem, ale jest on zbyt trudnym dla niego przeciwnikiem, więc zamienia się oponentem z Uryū i zaczyna walczyć z Demourą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strony 7-19 Yasutora szybko przytłacza swojego przeciwnikaManga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 6-9 i wtedy przygotowuje El Directo przeciwko Demourze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 15-19 Po użyciu ataku, Zodd zostaje zabity, ale pokój zaczyna nagle zapadać się i grupa szybko ucieka. Chad i pozostali wychodzą na zewnątrz i wtedy pojawiają się na rozległej przestrzeni przypominającej pustynię. Wtedy też zauważają Las Noches z daleka i wierząc, że Orihime się tam znajduje, wyruszają naprzód.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 1-12 thumb|right|190px|Sado i reszta decydują się rozdzielić Grupa wtedy trochę odpoczywa, ale wkrótce widzą jakąś dziewczynkę uciekającą przed grupą Hollowów i ruszają na jej ratunek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 13-19 Co prawda ratują ją, ale okazuje się, że jest naprawdę Hollowem, który bawił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strony 1-4 Po tym jak przedstawia siebie jako Nel Tu, Sado i pozostali jadą na jej zwierzątku Bawabawa do Las Noches, ale wkrótce zostają skonfrontowany z Hollowem, nazwanym Runuganga. Zanim jednak mógł ich zabić, Rukia i Renji pojawiają się i zabijają go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 246, strony 7-20 Wszyscy ruszają wtedy do Las Noches i po dotarciu do pałacu, przełamują jedną ze ścian.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strony 18-22 Wtedy w końcu dobiegają do pokoju, który rozdziela się na pięć ścieżek i grupa decyduje rozdzielić się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 248, strony 9-19 thumb|left|190px|Sado walczy z Gantenbainnem, po tym jak prawdziwa moc jego dwóch rąk zostaje uwolniona Sado dociera do pokoju, gdzie zostaje skonfrontowany z Privaron Espadą, nazwanym Gantenbainne Mosqueda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 251, strony 1-2 Chad zostaje szybko powalony przez swojego oponenta, ale po przyjęciu mnóstwa silnych ataków, uzbrojona ręka Yasutory zmienia się w nową formę, jaką nazywa Brazo Derecha de Gigante.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 259, strony 7-19 Sado uważa, że jego moce musiały stać się silniejsze w Hueco Mundo, ponieważ ta moc przypomina bardziej Hollowa, niż cokolwiek innego. Chad wtedy błyskawicznie powala swojego przeciwnika, zmuszając Gantenbainne'a do aktywacji swojego Resurrección. Gantenbainne posyła potężny atak w kierunku oponenta, ale Yasutora nie otrzymał żadnych obrażeń, mówiąc Gantenbainneowi, że moc jego prawej ręki jest do obrony, podczas gdy moc lewej ręki służy do ataku, a wtedy jego lewa ręka zostaje pokazana w nowej formie, którą nazwał Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Cios Sado zablokowany przez Tesrę Sado używa La Muerte i pokonuje Gantenbainne'a, ale oszczędza go, twierdząc, że dzięki Gantenbainneowi może walczyć z silniejszymi wrogami. Jednakże zostaje natychmiastowo skonfrontowany z Espadą, Nnoitrą Gilgą i zostaje zaatakowany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 261, strony 1-19 Chad upada na ziemię, będąc pokonanym i wyszydzonym przez swojego przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 262, strony 1-2 Yasutora wstaje i rusza na Nnoitrę, ale jego cios zostaje zablokowany przez Tesrę Lindocruza, a Chad pada nieprzytomny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strony 5-9 Sado zostaje później uleczony przez Retsu Unohanę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 304, strony 7-8 Wtedy idzie z Renjim i Rukią, by walczyć przeciwko Exequias, przez co Ichigo może bezpiecznie przejść i uratować Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 317, strony 15-16 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Ichigo dziękuje reszcie za pomoc Gdy Ichigo walczył z licznymi Hollowami, Sado pojawia się wraz z Uryū i Orihime i pomagają mu pokonać Hollowy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 169 Później, zabójcy zostają wysłani do Świata Ludzi, by zabić Rurichiyo Kasumiōji i Chad konfrontuje się jednym z tych zabójców. Yasutora łatwo go pokonuje ze swoją uzbrojoną ręką.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 174 Po nieudanej próbie, silniejsi zabójcy zostają wysłani do Świata Ludzi i Sado konfrontuje się z asasynem Gengą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 175 thumb|right|190px|Sado ściera się z Gengą Sado wyprowadza Gengę na zewnątrz miasta Karakura i próbuje przekonać go, że nie muszą walczyć, ale zabójca nie słucha. Chad początkowo przegrywa z Bakkōtō Gengi, ale po użyciu jego prawdziwej formy, był nawet w stanie przygwoździć go do ziemi. Jednakże Genga łączy się ze ścianą za pomocą swojego Bakkōtō i atakuje Yasutorę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 176 Sado początkowo ma problem z Gengą połączonym z murem, ale Chad używa brutalnej siły, by wypchnąć zabójcę stamtąd. Po upłynięciu jeszcze trochę walki, Yasutora wywołuje prawdziwą moc lewej ręki i używa La Muerte, by zabić Gengę, lecz Sado pada nieprzytomny w wyniku tego procesu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 177 Później zostaje pokazany, odpoczywając w Sklepie Urahary.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 180 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Sado naciera na grupę atakujących Hollowów Sado i Renji razem walczą z mnóstwem Hollowów, jednakże jest ich nieskończenie wiele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 340, strony 3-5 Później, Hollow Battikaroa pojawia się i sprawia trochę problemów ze swoim Cero i natychmiastową regeneracją. Choć Chad ciągle denerwuje Renjiego, z powodu swojej cichej natury, dwójce w końcu udaje się współpracować i zabić Battikorę przez użycie La Muerte Yasutory, by odwrócić uwagę Hollowa, po czym Renji zakończył to, używając Bankai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 267 Sado i pozostali zostają później skonfrontowani z Yammym Llargo i przygotowują się do walki, ale przeszkadza im ogromne Reiatsu Ichigo pochodzące z nad kopuły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 352, strony 3-6 Po tym, jak Reiatsu znikło, grupa decyduje się walczyć z silniejszym Espadą, gdyż nie powinni się martwić w obliczu najsłabszego z nich. Jednakże, Yammy wchodzi w Resurrección, powodując, że jego tatuaż Espady zmienia się na 0 i informuje, że jest najsilniejszym z Espady, po czym atakuje Chada i pozostałych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354, strony 7-17 Później, Yasutora zostaje pokazany jako pokonany przez Yammy'ego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strona 1 thumb|right|190px|Sado i pozostali witają Ichigo po jego zwycięstwie nad Aizenem Jakiś czas po tym, jak Aizen został zapieczętowany przez Uraharę, Sado przychodzi wraz z Uryū, Orihime, Rukią i Renjim do Karakury. Lewa ręką i głowa są obandażowane, gdy grupa wita Ichigo. Gdy Kurosaki nagle upada, Chad, Ishida, Abarai, Rukia i Inoue biegną w jego kierunku i znajdują go krzyczącego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 17-20 Później, Yasutora wraz z Orihime, Uryū i Rukią, są przy łóżku Ichigo gdy się budzi. Kuchiki tłumaczy, że był nieprzytomny przez miesiąc, a także szczegóły utraty jego mocy Shinigami. Chad wraz resztą grupy są obecni, gdy Ichigo żegna się z Rukią, gdy znika z jego pola widzenia, po utracie duchowej energii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 12-19 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Uryū i Chad pojawiają się, by zatrzymać Muramasę Gdy Zanpakutō Rukii Sode no Shirayuki materializuje się i atakuje Ichigo w świecie ludzi, Sado pojawia się w Sklepie Urahary z pozostałymi, by przedyskutować obecną sytuację.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 Później Muramasa przybywa do miasta Karakura po dowiedzeniu się, że jego mistrz został tutaj zapieczętowany, i Sado, wraz z Uryū, przybywają po tym jak Orihime go uleczyła.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Chad i Ishida rozpoczynają wspólną walkę z Muramasą, ale Senbonzakura przeszkodził w walce i oddzielił Uryū od walki. Muramasa następnie atakuje umysł Yasutory i łatwo go pokonuje. Sado później odzyskuje siły, by walczyć z Hollowami Muramasy, by Rukia mogła podążyć za Muramasą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 249 Gdy Muramasa transformuje się w Hollowa i wpada w szał, Chad idzie chronić jego przyjaciół, a jego opancerzona ręka odbiera kolejne ataki Muramasy. Gdy moc Muramasy wzrasta ponownie, przez pożarcie kolejnych Hollowów, Sado dołącza do Uryū w ich niszczeniu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Gdy Ichigo kontynuuje walkę z Muramasą, zbiegłe Zanpakutō przechodzą kolejną transformację, tym razem w kopulastą strukturę, która ogarnia Ichigo. Podczas gdy Yasutora i jego przyjaciele są niepewni co zrobić, grupa Shinigami przybywa, by pomóc. Po zniszczeniu Hollowów przez Shinigami i zawaleniu się kopuły Muramasy, Ichigo wyłania się z pokonanym i umierającym Muramasą, który przeprasza za swoje błędy przed zniknięciem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Sado patrzy jak Ichigo nad nimi skacze Gdy Sado wychodzi gdzieś z Uryū i Orihime, Rukia i Ichigo przelatują im nad głowami. Inoue pyta czy potrzebują pomocy, ale odrzucają ofertę. Ishida zauważa, że Ichigo nie uległ żadnym zmianom, na co Chad odpowiada, że z powodu Rukii pozostałej w mieście Karakura, Ichigo nie musi marnować więcej Reiatsu niż to konieczne.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Gdy Inaba idzie zabić Uryū, Yasutora zderza się z nim atakiem, zmuszając Inabę do cofnięcia się. Kagerōza aktywuje swój Shikai i uderza Sado zanim mógł zareagować, ciężko go raniąc. Inaba ma zamiar go wykończyć, lecz Orihime blokuje atak.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po tym, jak Kagerōza zostaje zmuszony do odwrotu, Chad przyłącza się do Ichigo i Uryū przy stole w Sklepie Urahary, zaś Inoue sprawdza stan Nozomi. Gdy Ichigo idzie na spotkanie członków Gotei 13, Yasutora pomaga Orihime zorganizować grilla dla Nozomi. Po tym, jak Nozomi zostaje ocalona przed Reigai Rangiku Matsumoto, dołącza do grilla.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 thumb|190px|left|Sado łączy siły z Renjim, by pokonać jego przeciwnego Reigai Ponownie, Sado dołącza do Ichigo i Orihime w szukaniu Nozomi, gdy wyruszyła na drugą wędrówkę wokół miasta Karakura.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 321 Podczas poszukiwań, zastanawia się z Inoue, czy Nozomi odeszła, bo zna sposób na naprawienie obecnej sytuacji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 322 Po tym, jak Orihime wyczuwa zaginionego Shinigami, ona i Chad idą pomóc Ichigo znaleźć Nozomi. Zostają skonfrontowani z Reigai Renjiego, z którym to Yasutora zaczyna walkę, podczas gdy Inoue idzie uleczyć ich towarzyszy. W swojej walce, Sado zmaga się ze swoim przeciwnikiem, ale wkrótce otrzymuje pomoc od prawdziwego Abarai. Pracując wspólnie, udaje im się pokonać Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 323 Chad dołącza do wszystkich w Sklepie Urahary, gdy doglądają wiadomości na temat wydarzeń w Soul Society.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Po tym, jak Urahara informuje wszystkich, że Reiatsu Ichigo zniknęło, Yasutora później przepytuje Kisuke ponownie, ale otrzymuje proste powtórzenie tego co powiedział sklepikarz. Gdy Nozomi zaczyna obwiniać siebie, Kon mówi, że trzeba trochę więcej, by zabić Ichigo, a Sado dodaje, że był to pomysł Ichigo, by iść, więc nie może obwiniać siebie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 327 Sado jest obecny, gdy Urahara mówi, że ciągle nie może wykryć sygnału Reiatsu Ichigo. Po tym, jak Kisuke udaje się odebrać odczyt, mówi Chadowi i pozostałym, by mu towarzyszyli.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 Gdy Kurosaki gwałtownie się budzi, Yasutora i reszta witają się z nim. Później, Sado siada obok Urahary, gdy ten wyjaśnia cel badań Inaby w Dangai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 Yasutora uczestniczy w spotkaniu w pokoju Ichigo, gdzie słucha sprawozdania Nanao Ise na temat sytuacji w Soul Society. Później, Kurosaki, Rukia, Uryū i Chad walczą z Nozomi, aby pomóc jej obudzić Zanpakutō. Nozomi pochłania Reiatsu ich ataków i ostatecznie udaje jej się uwolnić swój Shikai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 thumb|right|190px|Sado przygotowuje się, by pomóc Nozomi przebudzić jej Zanpakutō Po zakończeniu z sukcesem ich celów, Sado odchodzi, by dołączył do walki. Znajduje Matsumoto i Tetsuzaemona walczących z Reigai Komamury. Gdy Chad ląduje z potężnym ciosem, powoduje, że Reigai kapitana wpada do jeziora, szybko przywołując swój Bankai. Yasutora, Rangiku i Iba zostają szybko odepchnięci do tyłu, zmuszając do przegrupowania z innymi. Sado zauważa, że Reiatsu Ichigo ponownie zanika, szybko męcząc go, zmuszając Chada do rozglądnięcia się do tyłu i zwrócenia uwagi na Reigai Kenpachiego. Widząc, w jak groźnej sytuacji się znajdują, decydują zaufać nowemu Shikai Nozomi, który ma moc absorpcji i odwrócenia energii duchowej w potężny podmuch. Puszczają swoje ataki na Nozomi, która wtedy przemienia je w akumulowaną energię na Reigai, który wtedy odpowiada własnym podmuchem, powalając wszystkich z wyjątkiem Ichigo i Nozomi. Yamamoto pojawia się i szybko pokonuje ostatnie Reigai.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 332 Krótko po tym, Reigai Kyōraku i Ukitake pojawiają się. Gdy Uryū i Yasutora odzyskują siły, mówią, by zabrać nieprzytomnych Shinigami do Orihime, gdzie mogą zostać uleczeni.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 333 thumb|left|190px|Sado i pozostali witają z powrotem Ichigo Gdy Inabie udaje się złapać Nozomi i zniszczyć pozostałe Reiatsu Ichigo, Sado i pozostali zostają zmuszeni do przegrupowania u Urahary. Tam, zastanawiano się, dlaczego Kagerōza tak pragnął zniszczyć Kurosakiego, choć miał już wcześniej szansę, nawet używając Kōtotsu. Kisuke przypuszcza, że to dlatego, że Inaba nie jest w stanie wyprodukować Reigai z mocami Hollowa. Rozumiejąc, że Ichigo jest w stanie przejść przez Kōtotsu, Urahara wierzy, że może przywrócić Reiatsu Ichigo dzięki jego pozostałemu Reishi w Kōtotsu. Chad jest obecny, gdy Ichigo wraca z częścią Reishi.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 335. Po tym, Yasutora i pozostali przeprowadzają dywersję w Dangai, by Kurosaki z Uraharą mogli prześlizgnąć się do Soul Society.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 336 Sado i pozostali wracają później do Sklepu Urahary, ale są zmartwieni, że nie otrzymują żadnych informacji od Kisuke, czy też Ichigo. Chad i pozostali decydują się wyruszyć do Soul Society z uzdrowionymi Shinigami. Po przybyciu i rozdzieleniu się z Shinigami, Yasutora i przyjaciele odkrywają, że Ichigo przemienił się ponownie w Hollowa i jest przytłumiony przez obcego człowieka, który dzieli podobieństwa z Nozomi i Inabą. Sado i reszta szybko angażują się w walkę z mężczyzna, Yushimą, tylko by zostać łatwo pokonanym.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 339 [[Plik:Ep340 Yushima in Sprenger.jpg|thumb|right|190px|Renji i Sado trzymają Yushimę w Sprenger]] Po tym jak Zhollowfikowany Ichigo niespodziewanie ratuje Rukię przed atakiem Yushimy i powraca do normalności, choć zostaje pozbawiony Reiatsu ponownie, Renji przybywa i dołącza do jego przyjaciół, by chronić Kurosakiego. Sado podążając za rozkazami Uryū tworzą Sprenger. Choć udało im się powstrzymać Yushimę wystarczająco długo, aby korzystać z techniki, Yushima używa zaklęcia "Hajokuri", aby rozwiać atak.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 340 Gdy Ichigo rozpoczyna wyrównaną walkę z Yushimą, Kon przekonuje wszystkich, aby pomogli Kurosakiemu. Sado i inni atakują grupą Yushimę. Ich ataki ostatecznie przegrywają, ale to pozwala Ichigo na zadanie ciężkiego obrażenia Yushimie. Po ostatecznym starciu, Ichigo udaje się pokonać Ōko.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 341 Następnie Chad i reszta wracają do domu.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 341 omake Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Kūgo wyjaśnia istotę Fullbringu Sado i Ichigo Sado jest prowadzony do Xcution przez Rirukę. Gdy narzeka na temat znalezienia Chada, zaczyna mu dokuczać za niemówienie. Yasutora łatwa puszcza uwagę, że Riruka jest niesamowita, skoro potrafi tak dużo gadać, jeszcze bardziej ją do siebie zniechęcając.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 432, strony 1-2 Sado wreszcie dociera do Xcution, ale gdy się tam znajduje, jest zszokowany tym, że Ichigo siedzi przed nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 432, strony 18-19 Chad jest tak zaskoczony obecnością przyjaciela, że nie odpowiada na jego pytania. Kūgo prosi ich o zachowanie ciszy, gdy on wyjaśnia kilka spraw. Mówi, że matka każdego członka Xcution została zaatakowana przez Hollowa, gdy byli w łonie, pozostawiając ślady ich mocy, które zostały przekazane następnie dzieciom, które się rodziły. Członkowie Xcution chcą, aby ich moce znikły, i dowiadują się, że mogą się ich pozbyć transferując je do hybrydy człowieka z Shinigami. Mówi, że Yasutora również posiada moce Fullbringu i zgodził się pomóc zwrócić moce Ichigo. Kurosaki pyta się Sado, czy to prawda, a ten odpowiada twierdząc, mówiąc, że nie był w stanie spojrzeć na przyjaciela, odkąd stracił swoje moce. Mówi Ichigo, by nie próbował ukrywać swojej pasji do walki, by chronić innych. Po usłyszeniu tego, Ichigo zgadza się pomóc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 433, strony 2-4 i 10-18 thumb|right|190px|Sado mówi, by Ichigo użył odznaki Gdy Sado powraca do kryjówki z zakupami, Giriko dziękuje mu. Pyta co to jest za pudełko na stole, a Jackie odpowiada mu, że jest to domek dla lalek Riruki, wewnątrz którego Ichigo rozpoczyna swój trening Fullbringu. Zostaje tym zaszokowany, ale Riruka odpowiada mu, że lepiej zacząć szybciej. Pyta, czy zamierza dołączyć się do skarg, na temat robienia tego typu rzeczy w ten sposób. Chad usuwa dach domku i mówi Ichigo, że Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami jest najlepszą rzeczą, by użyć Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 435, strony 15-17 Gdy Kurosaki walczy z Panem Wieprzem w jego "Trybie Pełnej Bestii", Yasutora zwraca się do Riruki, że muszą wyciągnąć Ichigo z domku. Jednakże, Giriko prezentuje swoją moc "Czas nie kłamie" i mówi Sado i Riruce, że nie mogą wypuścić Ichigo, dopóki nie pokona on Pana Wieprza. Gdy Ichigo zastanawia się jak użyć Fullbring na swojej odznace, Chad woła "Duma!". Wyjaśnia, że jego Fullbringiem jest skóra, w której znajduje się jego duma. Dzięki abuelo, utrzymał tą dumę w sercu. Mówi Ichigo, by znalazł czas, gdy czuł dumę jako Shinigami, a wtedy jego serce aktywuje odznakę. Yasutora wtedy jest świadkiem, jak Fullbring przyjaciela zostaje uwolniony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 436, strony 16-19 thumb|190px|left|Sado i Ichigo przybywają do zakwaterowania Orihime, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku Sado i Ichigo później wracają do jego domu. Mówi Kurosakiemu, że Orihime przynosi mu chleb każdego dnia. Ichigo mówi Chadowi, że martwi się o niego i powinien do niej zadzwonić. Yasutora mówi Kurosakiemu, że zostawia dla niego za dużo, i że da połowę przyjacielowi. Ale gdy Sado przychodzi do domu i dociera do chleba, zauważa, że coś jest nie tak z Reiatsu dziewczyny i mówi Kurosakiemu, że coś się jej stało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 439, strony 18-19 Sado ostrzega Ichigo przed zadzwonieniem do Orihime, gdyż może ją to rozproszyć i spowodować jej śmierć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 1-2 Przybywają do jej zakwaterowania, by znaleźć zszokowaną przyjaciółkę, znajdującą się samą, ale nie ranną. Zaczyna rozpaczliwie się drapać z powodu swojego zaniepokojenia, ale rzuca kiepskie kłamstwo, które dla nich dwóch wydaje się podejrzane, z Sado, który przemilcza ten fakt, gdyż uznaje to za środki ostrożności dla Ichigo, i mówi mu, by się nie martwił o nią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 8-15 thumb|190px|right|Sado rozmawia z Inoue przez telefon Orihime uderza w słup, podczas rozmawiania z Sado przez telefon. Chad, słysząc hałas, pyta czy wszystko w porządku. Mówi mu, że tak i przeprasza. Informuje go, że jest przekonana, iż została przez kogoś przecięta, ale w momencie, gdy przybyli, on i Shishigawara zniknęli i nie było żadnej rany. Orihime informuje, że gdy jej przyjaciele przybyli tam, przez chwilę myślała, że Tsukishima jest jej przyjacielem. Mówi, że nie rozumie jak mogła pomylić go z przyjacielem, czując, że to jakieś stare wspomnienia, zostawiając Yasutorę w szoku. Orihime mówi mu, by był ostrożny, gdyż wierzy, że moc Tsukishimy jest straszna. Sado zgadza się i pyta o imiona tych, którzy ją zaatakowali, i mówi mu je, choć pomyliła się mówiąc Shishigawara', zamiast Sushigawara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 442, strony 13-17 thumb|190px|left|Sado żąda od Kūgo, by ten powiedział mu o zdolnościach Tsukishimy Po rozmowie z Orihime, Sado spotyka się z Kūgo w kwaterze głównej Xcution. Kūgo mówi mu, że Ichigo zaczął następny etap treningu. Chad pyta się o specjalną zdolność Tsukishimy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 4-5 Yasutora wyjaśnia mu, co przyjaciółka mu wcześniej powiedziała i podejrzewa, że Fullbring Shūkurō pozwala mu na zmianę pamięci tych, którzy zostali trafieni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 3-4 Jednakże Kūgo mówi Sado, że już wie wszystko na temat Fullbringu Tsukishimy, a jeśli o czymś się dowie, natychmiast poinformuje Chada. Mówi, że Fullbring Tsukishimy nazywa się Book of the End, i że siła jego ataku jest tak wysoka, że może dosłownie przebić się przez wszystko, ale jest to jedyna rzecz, którą może zrobić. Sado pyta się, czy jego Fullbring mógłby wyewoluować od ich ostatniego spotkania, lecz Kūgo odpowiada, że nie mógł; umiejętności Fullbringu nie mogą i nie zmienią się przez wzrost. Chad twierdzi, że jego Fullbring zmieniał się wielokrotnie. Ginjō wyjaśnia jednak, że oznacza to, iż Yasutora nie mógł uzyskać dostępu do maksimum możliwości jego Fullbringu, aż doszedł do takiego poziomu, a także to, że reszta członków Xcution przekroczyła ten etap dawno temu. Kūgo wyjaśnia również, że wyjaśnienia Orihime go martwią, gdyż z jego najlepszą wiedzą, Fullbring Tsukishimy nie mógł spowodować zakłóceń w pamięci Orihime. Kūgo pyta o stan Uryū, co zaskakuje Sado. Kūgo przypomina Chadowi, że Ishida został zaatakowany i pyta się, czy ma takie same problemy z pamięcią. Yasutora odpowiada, że u Uryū najwyraźniej nie występują podobne zakłócenia pamięci, jak u Orihime. Kūgo mówi Sado, że lepiej mieć pewność, bo jeśli Ishida cierpi na takie same zakłócenia pamięci, będą musieli się martwić o zdolności Tsukishimy. Jednakże, jeśli Uryū nie cierpi z powodu zakłóceń w pamięci, oznacza to, że osoba, która zaatakowała Orihime, nie jest Tsukishimą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 8-11 right|thumb|190px|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę Jednakże, Tsukishima włamuje się do pokoju, mówiąc Kūgo, by nie był taki pewien tej teorii, zaskakując wszystkich w pokoju. Zauważając, że Jackie i Riruki nie ma w domu, Tsukishima atakuje akwarium Riruki, powodując pojawienie się Ichigo, powitego w Reiatsu, na kształt podobny do jego Shihakūsho Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 11-19 Sado rozumie, że Ichigo zdobył nowe stadium Fullbringu, które jest podobne do jego Bankai i jest pokryty mocą, tak jak prawdziwy Ichigo. Kurosaki atakuje Tsukishimę i pyta kim on jest. Chad zrozumiał niebezpieczeństwo związane z nieznajomością Shūkurō i atakuje go, po tym jak przedstawił siebie Ichigo. Yasutora ląduje na dachu, a Kūgo karci go, zaznaczając, że teraz mogą powiedzieć Ichigo o Tsukishimie. Sado odpowiada, że mogłoby to być ryzykowne, gdyż nie wiedzą jeszcze jak potężny jest Fullbring Ichigo, ani nie wiedzą na ile jest go w stanie kontrolować. Wyjaśnia, że jeśli opowiedzą co zrobił z Orihime, to jego wydajność może ucierpieć. Jednakże Ichigo podsłuchuje ich rozmowę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że unikali rozmowy z nim, by go chronić, z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Tsukishima ląduje na szczycie dachu, powodując, że Ichigo go atakuje. Podczas walki Kurosakiego, Sado zauważa, że Ichigo poczynił ogromne postępy w swoim szkoleniu nad Fullbringiem. Jednakże, Shūkurō zaczyna zdobyć przewagę, powodując, że Kūgo zatrzymał jego atak własnym Fullbringiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 3-19 left|thumb|190px|Sado niespodziewanie atakuje Tsukishimę Sado później zatrzymuje Ichigo, przy próbie przeszkodzenia w walce Kūgo i Tsukishimy. Chad mówi przyjacielowi, że Shūkurō stoi na wyższym od niego poziomie i jest niemożliwym dla Kurosakiego wygrać w obecnym stadium, ale Ichigo nie słucha Yasutory i wtrąca się do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 2-4 i 9-10 Po jego spotkaniu z Tsukishimą, Sado biegnie w kierunku Orihime. Pyta ją czy była w szpitalu, na co odpowiada, że tak i uleczyła Uryū. Mówi, że chciałby usłyszeć co się dzieje z Ishidą i czy może mu to powiedzieć w drodze. Orihime pyta gdzie idą, na co odpowiada, że do Ichigo, gdyż będą potrzebować mocy Orihime w następnym stadium treningu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strony 18-19 Gdy przybywają do kwatery Xcution, Riruka skacze z budynku i pyta się, z kim przyszedł Chad. Odpowiada, że to Orihime, na co Riruka trochę się uśmiecha. Dokugamine rozmawia z Inoue i mówi, że Yasutora trochę o niej mówił. Sado usiłuje ja zatrzymać od antagonizowania Orihime, ale kontynuuje, za nim Orihime wskazuje na uczucia Riruki względem Ichigo i wtedy mówi, że uleczy Ichigo nie ważne jak i kontynuowali to, aż Yukio to wszystko usłyszał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 448, strony 12-16 thumb|right|190px|Sado wchodzi do pokoju treningowego, który Yukio zrobił dla niego Po wejściu Orihime do gry Yukio, Ichigo mówi, że Sado musi ją tu przyprowadzić. Chad wchodzi i odpowiada, że i tak wie, że Ichigo nie chce ją w to angażować, ale jej potrzebuje. Kūgo zaczyna mówić coś, ale Yasutora przerywa mu, mówiąc, że nie przybył tu, by wspierać Ichigo. Mówi, że Yukio zrobił mu własny pokój, gdzie może trenować, mówiąc, że nie może siedzieć bezczynnie, jeśli chce walczyć z Tsukishimą ponownie. Kūgo przyznaje to i mówi, by czynił jak chce. Wchodzi do pokoju i wspomina swoje spotkanie z Shūkurō, ale nikt nie zauważył, że został pchnięty mieczem. Mówi, że wszystko jest tak, jak opisuje Orihime, i że moc Tsukishimy jest przerażająca, oraz że potrzebuje zdobyć więcej mocy, by móc z nim walczyć ponownie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 449, strony 7-11 Gdy Ichigo kończy swój trening, Sado opuszcza Fullbring Yukio z Kurosakim i Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strona 14 thumb|left|190px|Sado atakuje Ichigo Później, gdy Ichigo deklaruje, że zabije Tsukishimę, Sado uderza go przez okno do pokoju, w którym Ichigo walczył z Tsukishimą i on, wraz z Orihime bronią Shūkurō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 18-19 Orihime leczy ramię Tsukishimy, powodując, że Ichigo nie może uwierzyć, że Chad i Inoue są tacy sami jak reszta. Yasutora jest zdezorientowany przez słowa Ichigo i uważa, że on jest sprzecznością, gdyż oni nie są tacy sami, ale inni. Pyta Ichigo dlaczego zaatakował Shūkurō , i zarówno on, jak i Orihime mówią mu, że tylko dzięki temu uratowali Rukię i pokonali Aizena, iż Tsukishima im pomógł. Shūkurō pojawia się za Ichigo i pyta, czy Ichigo zrozumiał, ale ten tylko wykonuje kolejny zamach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strony 1-7 Ichigo kontynuuje ataki na Tsukishimę, ale Orihime zatrzymuje jego ataki z Santen Kesshun. Sado wtedy pojawia się koło Ichigo i usiłuje zaatakować go z Brazo Derecha de Gigante, ale Kurosakiemu udaje się zablokować atak. Chad uważa, że nie stał się silny, by walczyć z przyjacielem i atakuje go z Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, co wypycha Ichigo z posiadłości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strony 14-18 thumb|right|190px|Sado w punkcie złamania Book of the End Później, Sado i Orihime znajdują Ichigo z przywróconymi mocami Shinigami. Zarówno on jak i Orihime zauważają również tam Rukię, Renjiego i Hitsugayę. Inoue myśli, że przybyli zatrzymać Ichigo, ale Chad zauważa, że wyglądają tak, jakby przybyli pomóc Kurosakiemu w zabiciu Kūgo. Wtedy za Yasutorą i Orihime pojawia się Tsukishima i pyta się ich, czy mają wątpliwości co do ich wspomnień. Shūkurō pyta Orihime kto obronił ją przed jej rodzicami i zabrał ją, i pyta się Sado kto dał mu jego monetę. Obydwoje odpowiadają, że on to zrobił. Kūgo usiłuje zatrzymać Tsukishimę od powiedzenia czegokolwiek jeszcze, ale zarówno Chad, jak i Orihime zaczynają źle się czuć. Zostają krótko po tym ogłuszeni przez Uraharę i Isshina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462, strony 6-13 Zostają zabrani do Sklepu Urahary i po tym, jak Tsukishima zostaje pokonany, wracają do stabilności. Następnie są pozostawieni w opiece Tessaia i Isshina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 474, strony 2-3 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Ichigo, Ishida, Sado i Inoue konfrontują się z Hollowami Podczas gdy Ichigo walczy z Hollowami, które zaatakowały Ryūnosuke i Shino, Sado przybywa wraz z Uryū i Orihime, a następnie pomagają mu w walce. Dwa dni później, przychodzą do domu Ichigo, i Sado zgadza się z Uryū, że Kurosaki jest niewychowany.Manga Bleach; rozdział 481, strony 5-10 Sado zastanawia się kim jest Ebern i mówi Ichigo, że pomoże mu gdy zje chleb, który przyniosła Orihime.Manga Bleach; rozdział 482, strona 3 Orihime, Sado i Uryū wracają do domu Ichigo ku jego prośbie, bu usłyszeć od Nel Tu i Pesche na temat podboju Hueco Mundo przez Wandenreich i schwytaniu różnych Arrancarów, włączając Dondochakkę. Grupa zaczyna dyskutować nad uratowaniem ich, gdy przybywa Urahara i oferuje zapewnienie drogi do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 9-13 Wraz z Ichigo, Orihime, Urahara, Nel i Pesche, Sado podróżuje do Hueco Mundo, gdzie zauważają ogromną liczbę martwych ciał. Gdy Ichigo idzie uratować grupę schwytanych Arrancarów, Urahara zastanawia się, czy Ichigo jest świadom, że idzie pomóc tym, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli jego wrogami. Yasutora stwierdza, że z powodu, iż Pesche i Nel wiedzą, że Ichigo jest osobą tego typu, ufają, że zrobi coś z tą sytuacją. Sado wyrusza w pościgu za Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 4-10 Kiedy Kurosaki wdaje się w walkę z Quilge Opie, Chad i Orihime przybywają na pomoc, jednak ten każe Inoue zająć się Nel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strona 6 Kiedy Sōten Kisshun Orihime zostaje rozproszone, Sado tłumaczy Inoue, że wszystko, co składa się z Reishi, gromadzi się wokół Quilge.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 12-13 Później, kiedy do walki wkracza Ayon, Chad jest przeciwny tak brutalnemu traktowaniu przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strona 15 Po pochłonięciu potwora przez Quilge, Tres Bestia chronią Inoue i Chada w specjalnej technice, Muda. Jednak Quincy łatwo ją niszczy i zaczyna pochłaniać ciało dwojga ludzi. Na ratunek przybywa Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 7-12 Po jego walce, podchodzi wraz z Inoue do Urahary i pyta czy Ichigo poszedł do Soul Society. Gdy Quilge podnosi się i strzela wiązką energii, Chad zostaje poważnie ranny w brzuch i rękę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 2 i 13 Po tym, jak Wandenreich odchodzą z Soul Society, Ichigo otrzymuje wiadomość, że Urahara, Sado i Orihime są bezpieczni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strona 5 Po przybyciu Gwardii Królewskiej do Soul Society, Uraharze udaje się nawiązać połączenie z Ichigo. Sado wita się z nim, kiedy rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez tajemniczego wybawcę grupy z Hueco Mundo. Sado pomaga Orihime wypędzić go z namiotu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 4-5 Gdy rozmowa zostaje zakończona, Sado pyta Uraharę czy to w porządku pozwolić Ichigo decydować samemu, w końcu może wycofać się z tej wojny. Kisuke odpowiada, aby nie mówił rzeczy, których nie myśli, bowiem Kurosaki sam wie co dla niego najlepsze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 7-9 thumb|right|190px|Sado informuje Inoue, że wszyscy są już gotowi W Hueco Mundo Yasutora przeprasza Orihime, że musiała czekać i po chwili informuje ją, że wszyscy już tu są.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strona 17 Sado pyta Inoue czy nie jest już zmęczona i sugeruje by na dzisiaj skończyli. Dziewczyna zaprzecza i dzieli się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami, że chce by zawsze, wszystkie światy pomagały sobie nawzajem; bez żadnych walk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 8-9 Jakiś czas później razem z Orihime wychodzi z Garganty, pojawiając się Soul Society podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich. Na ich oczach Uryū odchodzi wraz z Yhwachem i Jugramem, by najechać Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strona 14 Choć Uryū znika, Ichigo nie przestaje go wołać. Nawet gdy olbrzymi wybuch rozchodzi się wokół, a Sado i Orihime, która ochrania ich przy pomocy Santen Kesshun, pojawiają się obok, nadal wzywa przyjaciela. Inoue z uśmiechem zauważa, że zostali zdmuchnięci, a Ishida jest całkiem silny, lecz zaraz duma nad tym, że osoba szefa także jest silna. Ichigo siada na ziemi, nic nie mówiąc. Nagle Chad podnosi go i, ku przerażeniu Orihime, ciska w budynek. Kurosaki z wrzaskiem pyta, co on wyrabia, lecz Yasutora odpowiada, że byli równie zszokowani zdradą Uryū, ale użalanie się nic nie da. Gdy mówi, że Ishida z pewnością wiele myślał nim dołączył do wroga, Ichigo przyznaje rację i stwierdza, że Ishida jest tak uparty, że nakłanianie go nic nie da. Ruszając oznajmia, że nakopie mu i przywlecze go z powrotem, a kiedy Sado pyta, co jeśli Ishida miał powód, Ichigo odpiera, że nakopie mu i przywlecze go z powrotem. Wtedy pojawia się Urahara; trzymając parasol, Kisuke mówi, że chyba się spóźnił. Gdyba, czy powinien zorganizować bilety do Pałacu mówiąc, że może to zająć minutkę bądź godzinę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 2-10 Gdy Urahara przygotowuje wyrzutnię, Chad pyta Kurosakiego, co sądzi o stroju Inoue. Ichigo czerwieni się; po spojrzeniu na koleżankę mówi, iż jest ubrana trochę skąpo, a spąsowiała Orihime jest przerażona myślą, że Ichigo uważa ją za ekshibicjonistkę. Zasłania dekolt tłumacząc, że to przez Uraharę, który jest kłamcą, a Chad wspomina, jak kapelusznik powiedział jej, że Ichigo ucieszy się jeśli to założy. Wtedy pojawia się Yoruichi. Kobieta krzyczy na Kurosakiego, wołając, że głupiec by zauważył, że to ktoś pokręcony namówił dziewczynę do włożenia tego stroju. Kisuke za wachlarzem stwierdza, iż było warto włożyć tyle wysiłku w zaprojektowanie ubrania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strony 3-7 thumb|left|190px|Sado i podążali zmierzają na ratunek Królowi Gdy docierają do Pałacu, Chad stwierdza, że jest zbyt cicho; pyta, czy walka dobiegła już końca. Wówczas dostrzegają leżące na u ich stóp fragmenty ciała. Ichigo wyjaśnia, że to Mnich, który pomógł w treningu mu i reszcie. Po wypowiedzeniu imienia członka Gwardii Królewskiej, ten ożywa i wyjaśnia im całą sytuację. Chad i pozostali zmierzają w kierunku głównego pałacu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strony 9-11 i 15 W końcu docierają na miejsce, gdzie stają twarzą w twarz z Yhwachem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strona 12 Tuż po tym, Sado wyraża zdziwienie, gdy zauważa Blut Vene na prawej ręce Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strona 14 Ostatecznie Sado wraz z pozostałymi spada z pałacu, gdy na miejscu pojawia się Uryū z Schutzstaffel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strony 8-10 Orihime łapie wszystkich używając Santen Kesshun, a Yoruichi wciąga ich na jedno z unoszących się miast.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 624, strony 11-12 Gdy zjawia się Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez i Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck w swojej dorosłej formie z opaską wykonaną przez Uraharę, Orihime nie ukrywa swojego zdziwienia, na co Sado odpiera, że Urahara po prostu wykonuje swą pracę. Będąc w środku zmodyfikowanej Doliny Krzyku Yukio, Ichigo zauważa, że jest on jedynym, który nie jest wtajemniczony w szczegóły wydarzeń. Orihime i Sado zgodnie przyznają mu rację.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strony 7 i 12 Gdy Yoruichi wyjaśnia sposób, w jaki mają się dostać do pałacu, Sado pyta o moce Pernidy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 2-3 Epilog Dziesięć lat po tym, jak Ichigo pokonuje Yhwacha, Yasutora jest sławnym bokserem. Startuje w zorganizowanych przez Y. Hans Enterprise światowych zawodach bokserskich, w kategorii "waga ciężka", a jego występ transmitowany jest w telewizji i internecie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 686, strona 7 Moce i umiejętności Nadludzka siła: Sado, jak na człowieka, wykazuje się nadzwyczajną siłą fizyczną. Był zdolny do podnoszenia stalowej belki, która spadła na niego przy niewielkim wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strona 4 Potrafi bez problemu rzucić inną osobę przez pół przecznicy z dala, tylko jednym ramieniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strona 12-13 Sado był w stanie walczyć z Hollowem na gołe pięści i był wystarczająco silny, by przełamać słup telefoniczny i machać nim jak pałką.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 9, strony 15-20 Był w stanie bez wysiłku zrzucić pomocnicze istoty Hollowa Shriekera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 10, strony 2-7 Jego siła jest wzmocniona z uzbrojoną ręką, co pozwala mu pokonać większych od siebie stosunkowo łatwo, jak jednym uderzeniem był w stanie urwać lewe ramię Hollowa, Bulbousa G.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 40, strony 8-14 Pokazał również, że umie bezpieczne zejść na ziemię, gdy spada z wysoka z potężną siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 85, strona 16 Jego siła jest tak wielka, że był w stanie bez wysiłku pokonać Shinigami, na stanowisku 3 oficera, wysyłając go pół przecznicy dalej, a tym samym pokonując go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 105, strony 15-16 Siła Sado jest tak wielka, że mógł uderzyć ogromnego Arrancara w twarz, łamiąc resztki jego maski i wysłać go w powietrze, na pewną odległość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strony 16-17 W swojej prawdziwej formie, jego prawa ręka jest wystarczająco silna, by zając się dawnym Espadą i wysłać go w powietrze na dużą odległość przez ścianę, zadając mu znaczne obrażenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 5-6 Lewa ręka jest wystarczająco silna, aby powstrzymać i zniszczyć najpotężniejszy atak Gantenbainne'a.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 261, strony 11-13 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Technika używana przez Sado, by wyrzucić Rukię w powietrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 10, strona 8 * |gurūa tirāru|"Rzut Dźwigu"}}:Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 150 Technika, która pozwala Sado na bezproblemowy rzut przeciwnikiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strona 14 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Sado ma nadnaturalną odporność na obrażenia. Był w stanie wytrzymać spadającą stalową belkę, która uderzyła w jego placu, zadając niewielkie obrażenia, samemu będąc niewzruszonym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 3-4 Był w stanie podjąć się czołowego zderzenia z motocyklem, podczas gdy kierowca był ciężko ranny, a on szedł dalej z niewielkimi obrażeniami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 13-14 Był w stanie wytrzymać atak pazurami na swoje plecy przez Hollowa Shriekera, co źle skończyłoby się dla każdej innej osoby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strony 20-21 Gdy jego ręce są opancerzone, wydaje się być na jeszcze większym poziomie wytrzymałości, pozwalając mu na przyjmowanie wielu ciosów, jak również wrzucenie w struktury, bez żadnych oznak obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 259; strona 8 Jego wytrwałość również staje się wystarczająco wielka, by blokować nadchodzące ataki i wybuchy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strona 13 Pokazał również wysoką odporność psychiczną, będąc w stanie wytrzymać potężny atak na swoją psychikę i kontynuować walkę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 249, tylko ma miejsce w anime W swojej prawdziwej formie, jego prawa ręka była wystarczająco silna, by blokować ataki od dawnego Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 7-8 Duchowa świadomość: Po spotkaniu z papugą, zawierającą duszę Yūichi Shibaty, zaczął wykrywać przybliżone lokalizacje duchów i Hollowów, ale nie był w stanie w pełni je zobaczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 7, strona 4Manga Bleach; Rozdział 9, strony 15-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 10, strona 7 Dopiero po ocaleniu Karin Kurosaki z rąk Hollowa, podczas rozgrywki Uryū i Ichigo w zabijaniu Hollowów, Sado zaczął w pełni widzieć duchy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 38, strony 12-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 40, strony 11-14 Zwiększona szybkość: Prędkość Sado jest powyżej przeciętnego człowieka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 9, strona 3 Ostatnie dążenie do zwiększenia mocy Sado zdały się zwiększyć jego naturalną zręczność, do punktu, gdzie jego czas reakcji stał się wystarczający do przewidywania szybkich ataków i przeciwdziałania im. Podczas swojej walki z Gantenbainnem, Sado rozwinął poziom szybkości, który mógł łatwo nadążyć za Sonído, nawet będąc w stanie pojawić się za jego przeciwnikiem i atakować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 8-9 Wysoka moc duchowa: Przeważnie korzysta z energii duchowej, aby zwiększać siłę swoich ciosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 40, strony 13-14 Podczas podstawowego szkolenia w duchowej energii z Kūkaku Shibą, Sado pokazał, że ma intensywnie silny i wysoki poziom energii duchowej, choć kula armatnia Klanu Shiba była niestabilna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 81, strona 1 Po pojawieniu się w Hueco Mundo, Sado czuł, że coś w jego mocy jest innego, niż było, gdy był w ludzkim świecie. Był zdezorientowany, aż do czasu walki z Gantenbainnem Mosquedą, jego moc ciągle mu umykała. Ale po tym, jak w końcu ją pojął, był w stanie od tego czasu walczyć z pełną siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 259, strona 19 Odkąd przybył do Hueco Mundo, czuł szeleszczącą w nim siłę, coś, czego nigdy nie poczuł w Soul Society. Bardziej wgłębiając się do Hueco Mundo i po otrzymaniu ciosów od Gantenbainne'a, spowodowało to, że szelest się ustatkował. Po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo, jego moc szczęśliwie krzyczała, jakby wróciła do domu i przez gwałtowne powitanie, przez braci upomniała się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Sado przyznaje, że jego moc jest mniej jak Shinigami czy Qunicy i bardziej podobna do tej Hollowów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 2-3 To pozwoliło mu w pełni wykorzystać swoje moce, które objawią się jako pancerz na obu ramionach, a nie tylko na jego prawym. Ekspert walki wręcz: Choć nigdy oficjalnie nie trenował, Yasutora Sado pokazał siebie jako potężnego wojownika, nawet walcząc z przeciwnikami o przewadze liczebnej. Fullbring thumb|right|190px|Pierwsza forma ramienia Sado |Buraso Derecha de Higante|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Prawa Ręka Olbrzyma"}}Manga Bleach; Rozdział 259, strona 19: Ze względu na obfitość energii duchowej Ichigo i jego brak rzeczywistej kontroli nad nią, powiedziano, że energia duchowa gwałtownie wylewała. Owa wylana energia jest tak gruba, że może wpływać na każdą duszę. Ichigo, napotykając ciągle duchowe formy, spowodowały, że siły Sado były pobierane z głębi duszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 44, strony 20-22 Ta moc zaowocowała aktywowaniem Fullbringu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 433, strona 14 Chad twierdzi, że kiedy po raz pierwszy użył swojej mocy, obudził się z powodu swojej dumy, która została wpojona w jego sercu, przez jego dziadka, i że obiekt, który działał jako źródło Fullbringu, była skóra na rękach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 436, strony 17-18 * Pierwsza forma (dawniej): Jego prawa ręka, aż do ramienia, zostaje objęta cieczą, która następnie zastyga w postaci zbroi. Ramię rozszerza się nieco w górę, równolegle rozszerzenie jego wysokość. Posiada wcięcia na górze, zatrzymując się w środku rozszerzenia, gdzie przedłużone ramię w górze zaczyna się oddzielać na dwa. Istnieją dwa wybrzuszenia podobne do skrzydeł na każdej stronie nadgarstka. Ramię jest czarne z ciemnym, purpurowym pasem przechodzącym po środku ramienia, zwężając się w kierunku punktu, który zatrzymuje się na nadgarstku. Ciemny pas purpurowy jest prowadzony przez cienkie, białe linie. Wzory te znajdują się zarówno na górnej, jak i dolnej części jego ramienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 39, strony 18-20 :* Podmuch energii duchowej: Chad jest wstanie wystrzelić eksplozję potężnej energii z pięści. Po otrzymaniu zaawansowanego szkolenia z Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado dowiaduje się, że może aktywować swoje moce do woli i zyskuje wystarczającą wytrzymałość, by wystrzelić wiele podmuchów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 105, strony 11-12 Wybuchy duchowej energii stają się coraz potężniejsze z każdą przybraną formą. Jest w stanie uwolnić je bez wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strona 12 Yasutora może zebrać energię przez część tarczy, w prawym ramieniu i wystrzelić ją w postaci potężnego wybuchu ogromnej energii ze swojego ramienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 4-6 Ta moc działa we wszystkich formach. thumb|right|190px|Druga forma ramienia Sado * Druga forma: Chad obejmuje prawą rękę, aż do ramienia w cieczy, która następnie zastyga w postaci zbroi. Podkreślono, że rozszerzone ramię staje się nieco dłuższe, odrobinę przewyższając Sado. Ramię utrzymuje kolor czarny, ale magenta staje się lżejsza i projekt staje się bardziej skomplikowany, a biały całkowicie znika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 242, strona 12 :* |eru direkuto|po hiszpańsku "Bezpośredni", a japońsku "Jeden Atak Olbrzyma"}}: Potężny atak specjalny, który ładuje energię duchową, a potem uwalniając ogromny wybuch energii, który można wykorzystać do zwiększenia uderzeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 243, strony 24-25 thumb|right|190px|Trzecia forma, Brazo Derecha de Gigante * Prawdziwa forma: Sado obejmuje prawą rękę, aż po ramię w cieczy, która zastyga w postaci zbroi. Brazo Derecha de Gigante staje się tarczą, która rozciąga się od dłoni do pewnej odległości poza jego przedramieniem, w tym samym skomplikowanym wzorze jak przedtem, wokół tego, co wydaje się być zębami Hollowa w centrum, i to, co wydaje się być jak wzór róży lub nos szkieletu i oczy blisko końca. Traci również skrzydła, które rozciągają się od jego ramienia, będąc zastąpionym przez sześciokątną płytkę, umieszczoną na ramieniu. W tej formie, jest ona wykorzystywana do obrony, a nie do ofensywny (choć jest jeszcze bardziej potężna ofensywnie niż jego oryginalne ramię).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 259, strona 19 Jest to prawdziwa forma prawej ręki, a także jego prawdziwa siła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strona 4 Sado twierdzi, że "dusza Abuelo przepływa przez prawą rękę", mówiąc metaforycznie o naukach dziadka. Abuelo nauczył go, czym jest ochrona, i dlatego, to co znajduje się w jego prawej ręce jest ofensywą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 16-17 thumb|right|190px|Lewa ręka Sado, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo |Buraso Isukieruda deru Diaburo|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Lewe Ramię Diabła"}}:Manga Bleach; Rozdział 260, strony 17-19 Sado obejmuje lewą rękę, aż po ramię w cieczy, która zastyga w postaci zbroi. Ramię jest białe, z czerwonym paskiem wzdłuż całej długości od centrum. Paznokcie są z czerwonego diamentu, tworząc na nich kształt. Wystaje kolec od ramienia i jeszcze dwa pazury, rozciągające się na klatce piersiowej. Jest to jego siła ofensywna. * |ra muerute|po hiszpańsku "Śmierć", a japońsku "Pięść Diabła"}}: Potężny atak, który ładuje trzeszczącą energię w palcach przybierając postać pięciu dysków energii duchowej. Cios jest katastrofalny. Jest to ramię służące do ataku, a nie do obrony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 261, strony 15-17 Relacje Ichigo Kurosaki Sado jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Ichigo. Pierwszy raz się spotykają 2 lata przed właściwym rozpoczęciem serii, gdy Chad ratuje Kurosakiego przed atakującymi go trzecioklasistami z Gimnazjum Mashiba. Nieco później to Kurosaki ratuje Chada przed pobiciem. Potem, gdy Chad zostaje złapany przez Yokochina, Ichigo przybywa mu na ratunek. Po tym wydarzeniu obiecują ochraniać siebie nawzajem w każdej sytuacji, która będzie tego wymagać. Ichigo przy pierwszym spotkaniu niewłaściwie wymienił jego nazwisko jako "Chad" i od tej pomyłki, kontynuuje nazywanie go "Chadem". Sado pokazał dobrą wolę, w pomaganiu Ichigo w każdej sytuacji, nawet po otrzymaniu przez niego mocy Shinigami. Gdy zostaje zaatakowany przez Di Roya Rinkera, Ichigo ratuje go, ale zaczyna wtedy uważać, że nie jest wystarczająco silny, by pomóc Kurosakiemu i zwiększa ją po treningu u Kisuke Urahary. Orihime Inoue Orihime i Sado posiadają coś w rodzaju silnej przyjaźni. Gdy po raz pierwszy walczył z Yammym Llargo, wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł pokonać Espady, Chad powiedział Orihime, by ukryła się gdzieś z Tatsuki, chcąc, by znalazły się z dala od walki. Gdy Yasutora zostaje pokonany, Inoue powraca, by go wyleczyć. Gdy Urahara usiłuje usunąć Orihime z linii frontu, Sado ma silne obiekcje wobec tego, mówiąc, że może być bardzo pomocna, jako że jej moc leczenia oraz defensywa są bardzo dla nich istotne. Relacja dwojga jest również pokazana w wątku Zapomnianych opowieści Zanpakutō, gdy Inoue się o niego bała, gdy przenikła przez niego umiejętność Muramasy. Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa Podczas swoich wczesnych lat, Sado był niesamowicie brutalny, wykorzystując swoją przewagę we wzroście, znęcał się i bił inne dzieci, których nie lubił. Oscar Joaquín próbował nauczyć Chada bycia łagodnym, ale początkowo bezskutecznie. Pewnego dnia, ojcowie dzieci, które Yasutora bił, postanowili go ukarać. Oscar stanął między nimi, przyjmując ciosy przeznaczone dla Sado, bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Chad został zainspirowany tym wydarzeniem, by stać się przyzwoitą osobą. Po tym, de la Rosa dał Yasutorze meksykańską monetę. Cenzura thumb|right|190px|Różnica między anime a mangą Obrażenia Sado podczas pierwszego spotkania z Yammym Llargo były znacznie złagodzone w anime. W mandze, jego opancerzone ramię dosłownie odrywa się i rozpada na pół,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 191, strona 18 natomiast w anime ręka miała tylko kilka głębokich wcięć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 113 Występy w innych mediach Sado występuje w większości gier wideo Bleacha, będąc w grywalnym w każdej części Bleach: Heat the Soul i mając tam swój debiut, a także w wielu pozostałych grach wideo Bleacha. Sado pojawia się w: * Bleach: Blade Battlers * Bleach: Shattered Blade * Bleach: The Blade of Fate * Bleach: Dark Souls * Bleach: Heat the Soul * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 ** Powinno zostać powiedziane, że w tamtych grach pokazują go, używając tylko Brazo Derecha del Gigante. W Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd i Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Sado może użyć drugiej formy prawej ręki. W Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: Versus Crusade, i Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, 6 i 7, jest grywalny z zarówno drugą, jak i prawdziwą formą Brazo Derecha de Gigante, jak również jego nową lewą ręką, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. W Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls, jego super ataki są nazywane Nieskończone Pięści, Wspaniałe Uderzenia, i Ostateczne Zakończenie. W Bleach: Soul Carnival, Sado ma , i jako ataki. Sado również pojawia się w filmach Memories of Nobody, The DiamondDust Rebellion i Jigoku-hen. Ciekawostki * Jego piosenką według Tite Kubo jest "No Song Unheard" autorstwa Hellacopters. * Mimo, że jego oddziaływania nie są zbytnio zaprezentowane w anime i mandze, w Bleach Bootleg zostało stwierdzone, że Sado dawał Hisagiemu wskazówki jak grać na gitarze. * W rankingach popularności Bleach, Sado był umiejscowiony na miejscu 6, 14, 31 i 18. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yasutora Sado ru:Ясутора Садо de:Yasutora Sado fr:Yasutora Sado es:Yasutora Sado id:Yasutora Sado ms:Yasutora'Chad'Sado Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz